Letters to Faroe
by SoulKat
Summary: Faroe Islands has decided to join her fellow nations in having people write letters to her! Anything is game! Please submit!
1. Chapter 1

Hej! It's Faroe Islands here! She's decided to jump on the bandwagon and join her cousins and brothers in having people write letters to her. Anything is game, any rating, OCs are accepted, pretty much anything goes. If you're a Denmark, you are her big brother who took her away from her original big brother Norge. She loves Norway very much but feels like she gets "sloppy seconds" to other Norwegian colonies. She tends to get angry and jealous when other colonies are favored over her. If you're an Iceland, she'll love you to death because you made cookies for her that time that mean ol' Scotland got all huffy about it…and she's loves to go have vodka sprees with Finland and she enjoys laughing manically with Swe. Faroe is also good friends with England, Belgium, Sealand, Holland, Greenland, Scandinavian colonies and all of Great Britain. If you're Ireland, she enjoys being manry with you.

**((( IF YOUR LETTERS HAVE GRAMATICAL ERRORS, I WILL FIX THEM. I JUST ENJOY READING PUNCTUAL THINGS. )))**

_**Have fun!**_


	2. Denmark, Sicily and Greenland

_Dearest søsoter, what's all this about with Iceland? Honestly... females..._

_-From bror Danmark_

_P.s I honestly didn't mean to take you away from Norge!_

Dearest Bror,

I like him lots. (!) But he makes me sad when he runs away when I tell him I kinda sorta love him. I cry when he runs off because I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a freak or something! And he's the only boy that has ever made me feel this way…so…

Love

Faroe

P.S- Yes. You did.

_I'm Francesca Vargas, The Sicilian Autonomous Region. I'm the daughter of Italy and Romano. I overheard Iceland and Norway saying something about you doing the letter writing stuff so I decided to say hi! What's the climate like where you live? Mine's sun, sun, sun and more sun! I hope we can get along ok._

_Sicily xxx_

_P.S: I sent some Sicilian oranges with the letter :)_

Uh…Ciao…? Francesca,

It's nice to hear from another Autonomous State! I felt like I was the only one! (Well, I AM the only Autonomous State that I know of beside you- bror never lets me go to World Summits. He claims I am too little still) You over heard them? They can TALK? Their so quiet though! *hysteric giggling* I'm glad you said hi! It's wonderful to meet another female nation who has brothers. They can be so rotten sometimes! It's very windy wear I live. Kind of dreary, but bearable. I don't like the sun too much. But the chilly, quiet weather is more my style. My friend England and I became friends over that subject actually! I'm glad you wrote.

Sincerely,

-Faroe

P.S Thank you! They were delicious. I haven't had oranges in a while. My income is kind of low, and I spend most of it on hardy foods like fish and veggies so it's a bit of a change to have something so…intense.

_Hello søster,_

_It's Greenland! Denmark FINALLY remembered to adopt me as his sister. And I got an axe for my birthday. I'm also writing letters to big bror Norway. And big bror Denmark. So, what's new with you?_

_-Greenland_

Hej Greenland!

He did? I don't think he really "remembered" I think he just recovered from a hangover…anyways…that's really cool! I've always wanted an axe but I've been too busy whaling to go buy one. My income is low too…so I couldn't afford it if I wanted to. But big bror is happy to let me borrow his! You are? How is Nor? I haven't seen him in centuries! (Ever since Danmark, that big bone-head, took me away from him) What's new? Um…I caught a huge fish the other day and shared it with Whales. I finished my quilt I had been working on...I finally got around to making fresh home-made butter! (That crap you buy from the store is horrid!) I have some left over if you want some. I also managed to find my old photo albums in the closet. I was flipping through the photos and I had a great time remembering all those carefree days…yeah…the life…So how are you faring?

Love,

Faroe


End file.
